Poor, Stupid, Mudblood
by intensedreams
Summary: She's received such abuse today, she's just so tired. But her body still reacts like a marionette to Bellatrix's touch. She always has. And she always will.


First attempt at Bellamione, be gentle (bella wouldn't be)  
I think it's difficult to write these two in character, because it will be fucked up. So fucked up it is. :D  
So this is just a wee jaunt into this ship with some gratuitous smut, also for BellaMioneBlack cos i lost a game of bowling (though i was going to write them anyway!)

* * *

Hermione tried to go to her happy place because really? How else was she supposed to survive encounters like this with her sanity intact?

Dignity?

That was trashed violently long ago, rough insertions of objects into places they had no business belonging. Being made to stand naked for days at a time whilst a parade of cruel eyes feasted on her flesh. Being whipped to within an inch of falling unconscious due to the burning pain and the screams tearing at her vocal cords, making them creak and fragile. Being made to eat from a dish by her mistress's feet.

But sanity?

"Mudblood…" Her _name_ rolled off Bellatrix's tongue before it circled her nipple and it's the gentlest thing that's happened to Hermione since she'd been grabbed by the roots of her hair this morning. She's exhausted and everything _aches_. Burns. Her skin is on fire from enthusiastic attention from a whip and her muscles cry out from being made to keep various positions for hours.

"You've been such a good girl, Mudblood," Bella (Hermione almost lets out a sob at the familiar term she uses unbidden) purred, her tongue tracing lazy lines across the girls chest, her fingers trailing from their punishing grip on her wrists down her arms.

She's received such abuse today, she's just so tired. But her body still reacted like a marionette to Bellatrix's touch. She always had. And she always will.

"Open," the word is accompanied with a sharp slap to pale thighs and Hermione obeys, the dark witch kneeling between them and with a fluid gesture she equipped herself with a fake cock. It's too big, Hermione knows but what can she do but ride out the tireless passion of the witch. Literally.

Bellatrix bit her dark lip, teeth gleaming as she nudged the head of the cock against abused flesh and she ensnared Hermione in her gaze before pushing in deep with no warning. Hermione's back arched and she sucked in a huge breath, ribcage expanding and she fought, she fought to not cry out at the forced intrusion, she fought to accept it as she had everything Bella has done to her so far.

The darker witch hummed with appreciation as she wrapped her hands around Hermione's thighs and pulled her further onto the cock and the breath caught in the younger witch's throat.

"Maybe I will let you climax this time, girl," Bellatrix rocked her hips, gently, causing a sob to fall from Hermione's lips, "Would you like that?"

Hermione is so _so_ full, and it's not rough and it's not excruciating and it's fucking with her head. She'd already had this today, but she had been bound and gagged and choking on her own saliva as tears crawled down her cheeks. This? This is practically heaven and her body was now on fire for another reason. She sucked in another sharp breath as a hand swung and the slap echoed throughout the quiet room.

"Answer me!"

The younger witch nodded frantically, unable to form words, sucking in large breaths and trying to acclimatise her pussy to her mistress's cock as it nudged deeper, slim hips pressing forward.

"I'm going to go slow," Bella fell forward onto her hands, either side of Hermione's shoulders, "and you are not going to make any noise whilst I fuck you. I'm going to go slow, Mudblood, and you are going to hate how much you love me inside you. You are going to come undone around my cock like the filthy slut you are, grateful for my attention." Another slap, "And keep your eyes open, I want to see you fighting yourself, want to see your disgust." Dangerous teeth flashed as Bella smiled and fixed the younger woman in her eyes, hips moving the cock deep and slow.

Hermione clamped her lips shut, arousal burning painfully in her belly. She was so full, and already she felt like she would explode. But she felt vile and shame marred everything good about this place. Her friends had been murdered with gleeful joy by the woman causing her body to arch and her hips to cant upwards. She bit her lip, hard, as suddenly she felt pressure on her clit and she closed her eyes. She couldn't help it. Her body reacted to the dark witch's presence like a moth to a flame and it sickened her. And stole her breath from her lungs and made her pulse race.

"Open!" Bella barked, and Hermione had to obey, couldn't do anything but obey. She watched those dark depths watch her, caught in the electric gaze as delicious pressure built in her. "That was naughty, Granger," a dark chuckle and Hermione dug her hands painfully into the sheets as something was pressed against her other entrance. Her mouth fell open, not from horror as she was no stranger to this either, but more fear of keeping silent. It was going to be too much.

Bellatrix searched her face as she was slowly but firmly filled from back _there_ and she kept up the slow, deep, infuriating fucking and Hermione searched her captors face knowing where this would go. It was inevitable, Hermione knew this, Bellatrix knew this. They'd been here before.

She was just so _full_ and it was too good – she frantically worried at her lip, trying to keep the groan of satisfaction in as both cocks in her moved alternately, fucking her, stretching her and – god – it was like they were expanding and the pressure on her clit was sparking through her legs and up her spine and _fuck_ tears leaked from her eyes because it was too much. Building to an overwhelming pressure Hermione opened her mouth soundlessly as she felt her orgasm coming, felt that delicious anticipation build to devastating intensity low in her belly, reached for it, reached – Bellatrix smiled, and it was not nice.

"Poor, stupid, Mudblood," Hermione cried out as Bellatrix pulled out, the friction and the pressure disappearing instantly. Another gesture from the dark witch and Hermione was strung up in front of the elaborate fireplace, hot enough to be uncomfortable. Bellatrix had the whip back in hand, trailing it across those damn lips, thoughtfully. "Maybe next time," She grinned, the devil incarnate, and drew back her hand.

Hermione tried to go to her happy place, else she'd go mad.


End file.
